


Everyone has their favourite things

by Thorpe



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, They just love each other deeply, a whole lot of emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 17:08:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18370406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorpe/pseuds/Thorpe
Summary: Everyone has their favourite things. Favourite food, favourite colour, favourite sound, favourite smell, favourite memory, favourite place. Most of the time Katya isn’t like everyone but she too has her favourite things.Everyone has their least favourite things. Least favourite food, least favourite colour, least favourite sound, least favourite smell, least favourite memory and least favourite place. Trixie was just like everyone but a bit better so she too has her least favourite things.





	Everyone has their favourite things

**Author's Note:**

> Female pronouns and drag names for both of them because it's easier this way with Brians.  
> I wanted to leave the nature of their relationship ambiguous. You're all free to your own interpretation whether they're dating here or not.  
> I do not own anything outside of my imagination.

Everyone has their favourite things. Favourite food, favourite colour, favourite sound, favourite smell, favourite memory, favourite place. Most of the time Katya isn’t like everyone but she too has her favourite things. 

For example, her favourite food had to be whatever take-out her and Trixie decided to order, sitting in one of their apartments, sewing, planning new episodes of “UNHhhh”, brainstorming on ideas for upcoming tours and gigs or just spending time together on their rare days off, happy to be in one city for once, with nothing urgent to do and no calls too important to turn them down.

Her favourite colour is of course red. How it clashes with pinks that her Barbie doll of a friend so loves. How Trixie once said it makes her think of Katya whenever she sees it. But most importantly, how intoxicatingly it looks on country queen’s lips mixed with her own lipstick after one of their small kisses.

Her favourite sound resembles a banshee-like scream. She loves Trixie’s laughter, especially when it’s her who caused it She feels personally offended that some people find it annoying, every time completly startled anyone could think so. For her it was that one thing that never failed to put her in a better mood. She even tried to listen to it recorded on her worse days but it never seemed to work as well as the original did. 

Her favourite smell makes her throat itch and her eyes water . Trixie would spend the longest time surrounded by sheer mist of acrid hair spray she uses in exaggerated amounts to keep her voluminous wigs in place. Carefully styling long synthetic strands into incredible compositions of waves and curls. Other queens usually tried to stay as far as possible but Katya kept close, waiting for a focused frown to change into a proud smile as her friend was finally pleased with effect of her work.

Her favourite memory is overwhelming. Stress, excitement, flashes of colours and faces, bright lights and temperature chilly enough for her not to worry about wearing that furry hat. As if she could worry about anything, completely absorbed by watching a crazily painted blond vision who had just entered the werkroom and was now approaching them in energetic steps. Little did she know that that moment would change her life. Not only change but make it so much better than she had ever dared to hope it would be. 

Her favourite place isn’t a place per se. Who needed addresses as long as she was next to her best friend? What were geographical coordinates for tight hugs and soft cheek resting on her temple? Who could define a postal code of strong hands holding her safely when they were running in circles for a new promo of their show? Her favourite place feels like home.

~

Everyone has their least favourite things. Least favourite food, least favourite colour, least favourite sound, least favourite smell, least favourite memory and least favourite place. Trixie was just like everyone but a bit better so she too has her least favourite things. 

For example, her least favourite food would be anything she’d eat on tour, sitting in a hotel room or strange dressing room she was given for the night. Sometimes she was alone with no one to talk to, no one to crack a joke or laugh at her ironic comments and sometimes she was surrounded by way too many people running around, feeling a headache approaching as she tried to focus on her manager talking about something important they had to deal with.

Her least favourite colour is of course red. She hates how it never looks good with any shade of pink she’d wear. How it was bright and seemed loud, obnoxious even. How it annoys her to see it on someone else than Katya. How it makes her miss that Jodie Foster- wannabe more and more with every person wearing it that isn’t her.

Her least favourite sound breaks her heart whenever she hears it. Muffled cries, loud sobbing or terrifying silence of tears falling from blue eyes that were made to squint with laughter, not in pain. No amount of “it’s okay” or “you’re going to be fine” or “I’ve got you” could ever make it better, drown out the deafening despair.

Her least favourite smell comes with a flick of fire next to the tip of a cigarette. Clings to clothes, wigs and skin almost as if it was creating a thin layer, a barrier she won’t be able to cross if anything bad happens. Displaces air for stifling smoke. Seems to be an ill omen of something she dreads with every fiber of her body. Something she doesn’t even dare to think about.

Her least favourite memory still makes her shiver. Suspense of waiting, not knowing what had happened but her gut telling her something was not right. Growing number of unanswered calls and unseen messages. More and more potential scenarios racing through her head, each worse than the previous one. She, of all the people, understood the need for solitude but it was also her who, of all the people, knew how being alone drove Katya crazy. With a sight she dialed the number she knew by heart for the umpteenth time that day, gaze absently fixed at the script of a new episode of “Trixie & Katya Show”, her fingers playing with the corner of the first page in a nervous tic.

Her least favourite place isn’t specific. Sometimes it’s an airport who listens to their goodbyes and wishes for a save journey. Sometimes it’s a pavement next to a waiting taxi where they hug tightly, desperately trying to use the last minute they have together before not seeing each other for weeks or months. Sometimes it’s a tour bus filled with a harmony of RuGirls’ voices that sounds off key because it lacks that one specific voice. Her least favourite place feels lonely.

~

There are many things Katya likes, favours even, and they all seem to be connected to Trixie. There are many things Trixie doesn’t like, hates even, and they all seem to lack Katya in a way. 

Sometimes, when they’re together, they think that maybe they don’t have any favourite things or least favourite things. Maybe they just have each other and it’s all that matters. That’s enough for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts on complex emotions, stars and my writing are welcomed at @Freykitten on Tumblr


End file.
